


Worth

by GoldenS0422



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Protective Padmé Amidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: As the years after the Clone Wars pass, the lingering feeling of worthlessness comes closer and closer to Anakin, but don't worry, he has a dear wife who can get rid of that.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Worth

It’s the end of the Clone Wars, and Luke and Leia are born, being raised by their loving parents, Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala-Skywalker. However, not long after their birth, Padmé, who had returned to office, was elected as Supreme Chancellor. Anakin, on the other hand, became a Jedi Master now. However, Anakin eventually left the Jedi Order with the note that he would be willing to assist the Jedi in times of emergencies only, earning him the nickname “Jedi Mercenary” and “Jedi Conqueror.”

Most of Anakin’s time was spent on babysitting Luke and Leia who were surprisingly behaved for their age. One of the notable traits of Luke and Leia were that they slept longer than most other children of their age. Anakin promised Padmé that he would personally train Luke and Leia to use the Force instead of having them be taken in by the Jedi Order, and Padmé was happy that he fulfilled it. Luke and Leia were not taken in by the Jedi despite numerous members of the Council trying their best to convince them to do so.

For the first two years of Anakin’s time with Luke and Leia, he felt happy and content. Padmé had spent a lot of her time in the office trying to rebuild what was broken during the span of the hellish Clone Wars whereas Anakin had spent a lot of his time in their newly-bought house trying to rebuild what was broken during the span of Luke and Leia’s playtime.

However, as time passed on, Anakin felt the lingering feeling of worthlessness. He just didn’t feel that important or useful nowadays. Padmé wasn’t as busy in the office now as she was before, the Jedi didn’t really need him anymore, and Luke and Leia were getting more and more independent as time passed. Heck, Luke and Leia were already getting grips to how the Force worked.

Anakin just felt worthless sometimes, and after he’d get Luke and Leia to sleep, he would be a stoic man and just seat on the bed looking at whatever he could look at as he kept feeling like a worthless and useless man. Other times, he simply couldn’t endure the pain, and a few tears would fall from his pained eyes. However, he did a good job of hiding how he truly felt from Padmé, Luke, and Leia. _Why was he feeling this way? Why? Can’t it just stop?_

One night, Anakin was sat on the bed with Luke and Leia asleep on their cribs. He looked downright dead inside. Padmé had finished eating dinner while Anakin was having his ‘dead’ moment, and she made her way to the bedroom when she saw Anakin sat there, clearly not in a good mood.

“Ani? Is there something wrong?”, she asked with a face of concern.

Anakin shrugged before replying, “I’m fine, don’t worry about me.”

Padmé walked up to him and sat next to him on the bed.

“Please, Ani, talk to me. I know there’s something wrong,” she pleaded in a whisper.

Anakin sighed before finally speaking up, “I just feel…worthless and useless sometimes.”

“Why?”

“I mean, you’re the Supreme Chancellor, Padmé. You’re the most politically powerful person in the Republic for all I know. You have a net worth of over 20 million credits. The entire Republic is behind you. What am I? I’m just some…Jedi retiree. I can’t support the family with credits because I have no salary. The Jedi don’t give out salaries, they just give out supplies and shelters for those in the Order. I can’t just give out my subpar equipment and consider it supporting the family. I don’t earn anything for the family, only you can do that. You can return ten families for all I know. What about me? I’m just…worthless and meaningless.”

Padmé sighed, “Anakin, you’re worth more than I could possibly imagine. You’re a war hero, Anaki- no, no, you’re _the_ war hero, Anakin. You were the Hero with No Fear. You turned an entire war on its head. You were the one who found out Palpatine’s true identity and revealed it to the Jedi. You were the one who saved the galaxy from the wrath of Sheev Palpatine. You’re the hero, Anakin.”

“Keyword is were. I’m past my time of use, Padmé. I’m expired goods. The war is over, and I don’t have any use anymore. I mean, Luke and Leia are getting very independent now. I can’t even earn money for my own family.”

“Just because you don’t earn money for the family doesn’t mean you’re worthless. A man’s purpose in a family doesn’t solely revolve around him being able to support them financially. We wouldn’t be a family if it weren’t for you discovering Palpatine and putting an end to him,” she argued calmly.

“That’s all in the past. I don’t have a purpose anymore,” he leaned against her shoulder and sighed.

“You are one of the main reasons I don’t go to work or come back to work as a dead body. Being Chancellor is the recipe for stress. You? You’re the recipe for happiness, feeling of importance, love, fun, even cuteness, and everything good I can think of.”

Padmé kissed the top of Anakin’s head as he laughed breathlessly for a few moments, “You really call me cute? I thought I was hot.”

“There’s only one man in the galaxy that I know can be cute and hot at the same time, and that’s you.”

“Now, you’re making me feel like a trophy husband,” he joked.

“Mm, perhaps, but I would remove the ‘trophy’ from it,” she pouted at Anakin who was no longer leaning on her shoulder and was now looking at her. “In all seriousness, you’re worth everything to me, Anakin.”

“Everything?”

“Everything. You’re my light, my darkness, my sunshine, my moonlight, my good, my bad, my perfect husband, my dumb husband, just…my everything, and you’re perfect…just the way you are.

Anakin laughed before sighing, “I’m sorry about what I said earlier.”

She kissed his temple, “It’s okay, Ani. It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re better now.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“It’s the duty of a wife to comfort her husband,” she pouted.

“Especially if her husband’s a total idiot,” he joked.

“ _My_ total idiot,” she smirked.

Anakin scoffed before smirking back at her, “ _My_ total angel.”

Padmé’s teasing smirk turned into a genuine smile, “I love you, Anakin, you mean everything to me and are worth everything to me, and I’m just glad you’re feeling better.”

“I love you, too, angel. I really don’t deserve you.”

“I don’t deserve you either, but fate has been nice enough to bring us two dorks together.”

Anakin chuckled, “I guess it has.”


End file.
